1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium for capturing images of a subject to generate image data of the subject.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technology in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera has been known which can rotate a display screen of a display monitor on which an image is displayed, from a photographer side to a subject side with respect to a main body generating image data (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-175802). This technology can shoot a self-portrait photograph, which is the shooting of a photographer himself/herself as a subject, by rotating the display monitor from the photographer side to the subject side.